


I'm Sorry, Goodbye

by hlnvet



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlnvet/pseuds/hlnvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All sentences inside '...' are their thoughts, hope that somewhat help you :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry, Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> All sentences inside '...' are their thoughts, hope that somewhat help you :)

There was a faint knock on the door. No matter how hard Sebastian tried to ignore it, he just couldn’t do it. His head and his heart are aching. The season might be over, but he thought his love wouldn’t.

In reality, it has to come to an end as well. He has to give it up, the man who never gives up.

“Sebastian opens the door. I know you are inside.”

Sebastian smirked. 'Of course you know… You walked right behind me…'

Fighting the headache that still lingered around, Sebastian tried to walk as straight as he could. He made his way to his door.

'Now what kind of face should I put on? A smile? Like nothing has happened?'

He pull the door open, just enough to show Mark that he’s half asleep and not interested in any further conversation, whatever it is. He’s done for the day. No he’s done for the year. He has fulfilled his contract for this year. He’s free to go now. Back to his quite life, back to Switzerland, back to Hanna.

'Is that what you really wanted?'

Without further delay, Mark moved inside the room and sit at the edge of the bed. Sebastian shook his head and followed Mark to the other side of the bed. He knew perfectly where this conversation lead to, which topic Mark would bring up tonight after the glorious ending of the season.

'A one-two finished always the perfect ending right? Even Kimi said that!'

He did call Kimi right after telling Hanna he will push off his departure from Brazil to Tuesday. He needed a hand, and only Kimi understand the circumstances.

“I don’t know what is wrong inside your head but we need to talk.” Mark tried to catch Sebastian’s attention. He threw his head to the other direction, just to be safe. “Look at me when I’m talking to you, Sebi!”

“There is nothing to talk about, Mark. You can go back to your room and sleep. I, as well, have a flight to catch in the morning. I have a…” Sebastian fought back the word ‘life’ from his mouth. He couldn’t bring himself to say it. Because Mark was his life. Was. Part of. “Anyway stop calling me Sebi.”

“Listen, I never believe this will be our last meeting, in fact I want to see you more after this. Whenever you have time, you know where and how to find me.”

“Yeah with Ann around, is that even possible?”

Mark stood and walked around to Sebastian’s side of bed. He tried to make Sebastian to stand in front of him, but the younger man decided it will be safer for him to stay still.

'Safer?' Sebastian smirked. 'Nothing is safe when it comes to a relationship with your teammate.'

“Sebi don’t do this to me. You know you need me.”

“For what? To remind me that I ever fell in love with a guy? To remind me that I got hurt from what so called a never-ending-relationship? I’m sorry Mark, but I’m tired. It was a hell of a race and the after party. And you know how much I have to put up with the media. I need some sleep. If you don’t mind and leave now, the door is right that way.” Sebastian points towards the door, urging the Aussie to leave his room, as soon as possible. The sooner, the better.

“Sebi, you know the thing between us…”

“Is always a lie? Yes, I know.”

“No. The thing between us is real. And we can continue even after this.”

“Can we?” Sebastian looked up for Mark’s hazel eyes.

Mark could feel the uneasiness from Sebastian’s moves. He pulled the younger man up and hugged him. “I never say we are done. That’s why do not interrupt me when I’m talking.”

“Well we never talk about it really.”

“I did. You never pay attention to it.”

“You brush me off after Malaysia.”

“Only to make you push harder to achieve what you wanted. Isn’t it more interesting that way, Mr. Vettel?”

“You should tell me sooner that you’re leaving the team.”

“I told you a day before the media.”

“Way sooner than that.” Sebastian demanded.

Mark let out a sigh. “The thing is I don’t want to retire…”

“Then you can take Christian’s latest over.”

“And race alongside with you again? No, thank you.”

“But why? I thought you want…”

“You don’t know what I want. I wanted to be with you. Racing alongside you was a great fun but it also distracting to see you with Kimi every fucking parade. It good to be with you most of the time but it isn’t as well because you never feel how jealous I could be whenever you go on that bloody truck and talk to everyone but me.”

“But you say…”

“Yes it was better for us to pretend that we never get along so no one will find out.”

“And now since you’ve mentioned Kimi, what do you think about Nando?”

“Alonso? What about him?” Mark questioned.

“Don’t you think I will feel jealous as well?” Sebastian asked and shyly hides his face from Mark’s gaze.

Mark claimed back the bed and laughed. Sebastian with his confused and unamused look tried to sit back alongside Mark.

Mark’s laugh gone once Sebastian pursed his lips. He loves teasing his little Sebi. But this isn’t the right time for it. It’s time for some serious talk.

“Why are you jealous to Alonso?” Mark asked.

“Why are you jealous to Kimi?” Sebastian asked another question instead of answering.

“Good point. Anyway the reason I’m here tonight is to let you know I broke up with Ann.”

Sebastian’s mouth fell open; he couldn’t believe what Mark just said.

'It can’t be… Never let your hope fly too high, Sebastian. Remember what happened after Germany? Or maybe Dubai? How many times he did this to you? You have a girlfriend at home for god sake! You can be normal. You can come back to your usual self.'

'But can I really?'

“And I’m not lying this time. We are done. I told her why. I told her I can’t love anyone else but you.” Mark added as if he was reading Sebastian’s mind.

“You told her about us?”

Mark wanted to burst into a laugh looking into Sebastian’s expression but he doesn’t have the heart to. So he just nodded to answer the German.

“She didn’t say anything else?”

Mark let out another sigh, this time was longer; warned Sebastian not to let his hope high again. He has been fooled, too many times now.

“She told me that she knew about us all along. She had met Hanna a couple times as well. They’ve been trying to make us confess and break up…”

Silence taking over the room. None of them were dare enough to continue.

'Maybe this is the end. Hanna deserves a real love. She knows me better than Mark. I have to give up…'

With a little smile at the corner of his lips, Sebastian stood up and said, “This is it, Mark. Go back to Ann. We are…”

“No we are not!”

“Mark, it will never work out. I can’t lie anymore. Hanna deserves my full attention. If she had found out about us, it just the matter of time before my parents. I don’t want to disappoint them again, Mark.”

Mark smirked. “I should’ve known better. I should’ve known that you will not risk your life with me.”

“Mark you don’t understand…”

“On what part? You never say the word. I always was the one who say it. And now I’m sick of the thought of it. I’m so stupid I ever let you in and take a part in my life. Because I never part of yours!”

Mark marched through the door. “I should give up way before this. I was too blind to see that you also have given up on us. Oh maybe this is your revenge?” Mark smiled, bitterly.

He walked out and slammed it close, leaving Sebastian all alone with a tear that ready to fall.

“You are my life. I love you, Mark. No matter how many time you hurt me. I still love you. I’m sorry, Mark. I’m so sorry.”

And all was rather too late…


End file.
